Vacaciones con los Smashers
by Ike x Pit FAN
Summary: El fic sobre unas vaciones en una cabaña en un pequeño pueblo de Japon. Parejas incluidas: pike,rarth,zelink,snakus y varias mas Cap.11! si no te gusta el Yaoi no lo leas!
1. El primer dia

**Bien este es mi primer fic asi que no me juzgen tan a la ligera solo soy una primerisa.**

**En este fic las parejas son Link/Zelda, Ike/Pit, Roy/Marth, Snake/Samus y varias mas sin mas ni mas enpesemos... los personajes no me pertencen**

**FfFfFfFfF-**flashback

**/-**sueño/recuerdo

**CcCccCcC-**cambio de escena

Biiiiiiiip, Biiiiiiip!!

Pit, apaga eso…-se ollo el gruñido de un rubio a medio despertar

Pit: Eso intento, Link-respondió la suave vos del ángel manoteando el objeto tratando de apagar ese molesto sonido

"_clic"_

Link: graciassszzz

Ya cállate, cara de duende!!-gruño el peliazul arrojando una almohada a la cara del rubio

Link: HEY!!

YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!!-dijo un molesto peliazul encendiendo la luz rápidamente

Aaaaaghh!! Mis ojos-se lamento el pelirrojo del grupo cubriéndose el rostro-que te sucede, Marth?

Pit: si que sucede-dijo el ángel frotándose los ojos

Marth: que esos 2 demonios no me dejan dormir-dijo el chico de cabello brillante muy exaltado, señalando a los dos chicos

Link: no fue mi culpa, fue Ike-dijo el rubio señalando a su compañero

Ike: Que?? Fue tu culpa-gruño el mercenario abalanzándose sobre el rubio

Pit: I-Ike casi me aplastas-susurro el ángel cuando el peliazul casi le caía encima

Ike: lo siento, Pit-dijo el mercenario haciendo que Pit se sonrojara, de verdad le gustaba que Ike dijera su nombre

Marth: ya sepárense los dos!!

Roy: sí, sepárense o van a despertar a-…-dijo el pelirrojo interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta

Todos: Z-zelda!!-chillaron los 5 chicos ante la imagen de la malhumorada rubia

Ustedes…QIEREN QUE TODOS DESPIERTEN O QUE??-grito con furia haciendo temblar a los cinco

Link: nno Zelie…-dijo el hylian agitando las manos en forma asustada- fue culpa de Ike, el empezó a gritar como loco

Ike: Que!! Fuiste tu el que no dejaba dormir!!

Link: Yo hubiera dejado dormir si Pit hubiera apagado el maldito aparato!!-dijo el hylian apuntando al somnoliento ángel

Pit: el reloj no hubiera sonado si Roy no hubiera puesto la alarma!

Roy: fue Marth el que puso la maldita alarma en el maldito reloj-dijo el pelirrojo señalando al peliazul que se alisaba su brillante cabello

Marth: ustedes no me dejaron dormir bien, así que es su culpa!!-grito el peliazul lanzando el cepillo a la cabeza de Ike

Ike: Oye, que te, pasa cara de niña!!-dijo el mercenario abalanzándose sobre el otro peliazul

Roy: hey, déjalo en paz!!- grito el chico el pelirrojo lanzándose sobre el mercenario

Ike: aaugghh!!- exclamo el peliazul cuando Roy lo golpeo en el estomago

Pit: Oye no lo lastimes!!- dijo el enojado ángel agitando sus alas separando al pelirrojo de Ike

Link: Waa, yo también yo también!- dijo el hylian metiéndose en la bola

Zelda: AAAAhhh!! Ya estuvo, tomen esto… RASENGAN!!- grito la chica lanzándoles una esfera celeste

Todos: ahhhhhhhh!!

CRUUUUSHHHHHHHH!!

Link: Zelie te pasas-dijo el hylian levantándose tambaleante mente del ennegrecido piso

Zelda: pero fue su culpa que lo hiciera!!

Zelda, que sucede, por que el alboroto?-dijo una princesa con camisón rosa fuerte y rollos en la cabeza

Zelda: Oh, n-no pasa nada, Peach…-dijo la hyliana-solo les dije a esos 5 que se **callaran**!

Peach: Umm…esta bien-dijo la sonriente princesa-vamos Zelda, hay que hacer el desayuno

Zelda: hummm…no Peach, ellos lo prepararan-dijo la hyliana señalando a los 5 chicos

Marth: de acuerdo

Ike: _suspiro_- Ok lo haremos- dijo el mercenario ayudando a Pit a levantarse

Roy: por mi bien

Zelda: Link…Link?!- dijo la hyliana viendo a su chico ojiazul

Link: si si esta bien, yo también ayudare

Peach: Ok los veremos en un rato, _tehee_


	2. Haciendo planes y ¿el niño fetichista?

**Bien este es mi primer fic asi que no me juzgen tan a la ligera solo soy una primerisa.**

**En este fic las parejas son Link/Zelda, Ike/Pit, Roy/Marth, Snake/Samus y varias mas sin mas ni mas enpesemos... los personajes no me pertencen**

**FfFfFfFfF-**flashback

**/-**sueño/recuerdo

**CcCccCcC-**cambio de escena

**Bien empezemos el segundo capitulo ^^**

* * *

Link: Pit… en serio, no quieren ayuda- pregunto el hylian observando al pequeño ángel

Pit: No, gracias, ya casi acabamos… cierto Ike?- dijo el ángel viendo al peliazul

Ike: Eh? Oh! Si…oh Pit...-dijo el mercenario caminando hacia el ángel

Pit: S-si?- balbuceo nervioso al ver como Ike se acercaba cada vez mas

Ike: tienes, unmm- dijo poniendo saliva en su pulgar, para limpiar la mejilla del ángel-…un poco de harina

Pit: G-gracias- dijo el ángel bajando la mirada

Link: Uhhhhhh…Ike y Pit sentados en un árbol B E S A N D O S E

Ike: A-ahhh…-balbuceo el mercenario aun ruborizado- Pit, ya sabes que kotatsu usar??

Pit: Eh? Oh! Si, Zelda y Peach hicieron uno especial- dijo el ángel un poco sonrosado – Roy lo podrías traer?

Roy: ummm si – dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la cocina

Pit: Ike, podrías ver si las galletas ya están listas?

Ike: s-si

Link: Oh, por cierto, Pit, donde esta Marth?- pregunto el rubio

Pit: Marth?... Ah si , lo mande a buscar moras… o eso creí hace media hora

Zelda: buenos días chicos- dijo la rubia bajando las escaleras- umm, que bien huele, que es?

Pit: oh es pan de frambuesa- respondió el ángel mirando a la hyliana

Ike: y galletas de avena-agrego el mercenario sacando una bandeja del horno

Roy: Pit!! Ayuda!!- dijo el pelirrojo cargando un gran bulto celeste

Pit: lo siento...ya voy

Zelda: Link ayúdales!!- le grito la hyliana al chico que estaba sentado

Link: hai hai

Roy: que kotatsu tan mas grande…

Pit: si, Zelda y Peach lo bordaron para esta ocasión- dijo el ángel desenrollando la manta

Ike: wow tiene smash balls bordadas!

Link: se ven mejor ahí que cuando las lanzan hacia tu cara- dijo el hylian colocando la gran manta sobre la mesita

Zelda: oh, ahí viene Marth-dijo la rubia viendo al peliazul entrar

Pit: Marth trajiste lo que te pedí?- pregunto el ángel acercándose al peliazul

Marth: si, toma- dijo el chico dándole una pequeña canastita al ángel

Pit: muchas gracias-dijo el ángel dándole una linda sonrisa y haciendo que Ike se enojara un poco deseando que esa sonrisa fuera para el

Roy: bien, esta listo- dijo el pelirrojo alisando la superficie-Zelda podrías decirle a los demás que bajen

Zelda: hai- respondió la rubia tocando una puerta con un letrero de "_personajes sin demasiada importancia en este fanfic"_

Peach: buenos días a todos!- dijo la sonriente princesa bajando a las escaleras

Zelda: buenos días, Peach-respondió cortésmente la hyliana- bien ahora iré a despertar a Samus-agrego mientras subía

Link: Nononononononono!!! – grito el rubio deteniendo a Zelda por el brazo

Zelda: que te pasa??- dijo la chica un poco enojada

Link: no puedes ir por Samus!

Zelda: porque no?- dijo la chica con tono molesto

Link: eto…ella esta con…S-snake

Zelda: porque ella estaría con…oooh! Jejeje

Link: jeje, ven vamos a desayunar-dijo el hylian tomándola de la mano

Pit: Link, Zelda aquí hay un lugar- grito el ángel al otro lado de la atestada cocina

Link: siéntate Zelie-indico cortésmente el rubio

Zelda: gracias, Link-dijo la hyliana sonrojándose

Peach: donde esta Samus, Zelda?-pregunto inocentemente la princesa

Zelda: ella esta en…umm esta ocupada

Roy: si biieeen **ocupada**- dijo distraídamente el pelirrojo

Peach: umm?...oooh!...chicos que les parecieron sus habitaciones?

Ike: pues la de nosotros esta bien, es grande y cabemos los cinco muy bien

Pit: además, las camas son cómodas- dijo sacudiendo sus alas

Peach: que bien , y tu , Zelda, te gusta tu habitación?

Zelda: si, solo que… me siento muy sola…- dijo la chica abrazando el brazo de Link- creo que necesito compañía- agrego mirándolo fijamente

Roy: váyanse a un cuarto- dijo distraídamente el pelirrojo

Marth: biieeen, que tal si mas tarde vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque?- dijo el peliazul mirándolos a todos

Ike: es una buena idea- dijo el mercenario volteando a ver al ángel- tú que opinas, Pit?

Pit: si me gustaría- respondió alegremente el ángel dándole una inocente sonrisa

Peach: esta decidido, iremos al bosque!-dijo la alegre chica-en media hora nos vemos afuera de la cabaña

Todos: Sii!!

CcCcCcCcCcCccCccCcCCCc

Roy: Marth, que estas viendo?-dijo el pelirrojo a su compañero peliazul

Marth: no nada… solo es un álbum fotográfico que encontré bajo la cama de Pit- respondió el chico hojeando las paginas del libro

Link: Y que fotos tiene??

Marth: mm, la mayoría son de los primeros días de el en el brawl y algunas con todos nosotros- dijo el chico cambiando a la siguiente pagina

Roy: oh, que es esto?- dijo el pelirrojo tomando un objeto negro del libro

Link: una pluma?

Marth: no sabía que Pit fuera un chico fetichista…

Ike: se puede saber que están haciendo?-dijo el mercenario haciendo que los tres se sobresaltaran

Marth: I-Ike…nosotros solo, eh…

Link: sabes si esta pluma es de Pit?- pregunto el rubio tomando la pluma negra del libro

Ike: hmm, solo he visto una vez esas plumas…

Pit: que hacen con eso!!!!- grito el ángel saliendo del baño- no toquen esa pluma!

Roy: de quien es Pit?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando la pluma

Pit: es de mi hermano… pero eso no importa ya- dijo el ángel cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

Marth: tienes un hermano?!

Pit: si pero no importa ya que el me odia…- respondió el chico empezando a llorar

Roy: así que tu hermano es como el de Link?- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que el hylian se enojara

Link: les dije que no lo mencionaran!!!!- grito el furioso chico saliendo de la habitación

Marth: _fu_, hay que ir a tranquilizar al duende- dijo el peliazul saliendo por la puerta

Roy: te acompaño-dijo el pelirrojo siguiendo de cerca al príncipe

Ike:… Pit, estas bien?-dijo el mercenario viendo fijamente al ángel

Pit: si estoy bien…- dijo el ángel tratando de detener sus lagrimas

Ike: no, no estas bien

Pit: es solo que… porque me odia?- dijo el ángel dejando que Ike lo abrazara

Ike: te odia?-dijo el mercenario secando las lagrimas del ángel

Pit: el cree que lo mandaron al _Underworld_ por mi culpa- dijo el ángel tranquilizándose un poco

Ike: yo no creo que sea tu culpa- lo tranquilizo acariciando el cabello del ángel

Pit: Jeje basta, me haces cosquillas-dijo el ángel rompiendo el abrazo- tenemos que irnos, sino Zelda se enojara con nosotros- agregó saliendo del cuarto seguido del mercenario

* * *

**Aqui termina el capitulo dos que es mas largo que el primero y espero subir el tercer cap pronto.... por favor dejen sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho a mejorar**


	3. El paseo arruinado y una confesion

**Perdon por la tardanza pero aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de este fic **

**Aclaraciones:**

**CcCCcCCccc--cambio de escena**

**"____"--pensamiento**

**Ah! los personajes son propiedad de nintendo**

* * *

Link: Zelie, ya nos podemos ir??!!- dijo el rubio un poco molesto

Zelda: no, ellos todavía no han llegado

Roy: "ellos"?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a la chica

Peach: si, ellos-dijo la princesa señalando a una pareja saliendo de la cabaña

Buenos días- dijo amablemente Snake

Samus: como amanecieron chicos?- saludo la chica con la coleta rubia

Peach: bien ya estamos todos, así que vámonos!- dijo la princesa de voz chillona empezando a caminar

Link: ya era hora- dijo el hylian tomando la mano de Zelda

5 minutos después…

Roy, Marth, Link: Snake, Snake, Snaaakkeee!!- dijeron los tres chicos levantando los brazos

Link: WOW, Snake eres grande

Marth: si, tú no desperdicias el tiempo- dijo el peliazul haciendo que Snake se sintiera cada vez mas incomodo

Ike: hey, ya déjenlo en paz, lo están incomodando

Pit: ellos a veces actúan como niños, no lo crees?-dijo el ángel mirando al peliazul

Ike: si lo se, no creo que maduren pronto, no lo crees Pit?...Pit?-pregunto el mercenario cuando el ángel se paró repentinamente

Pit: Eh!... oh, nada solo creí ver algo en el árbol

Ike: tal vez solo fue una ardilla- dijo el peliazul acercándose un poco al ángel

Pit: si creo que si- dijo el ángel levantando la vista para encontrar la intensa mirada del peliazul

Ike: bien, sigamos, no queremos separarnos de los otros

Pit: _"__pues, tal vez seria una buena idea"_- pensó el ángel avanzando detrás del peliazul

Link: waaaa… Zelie, podemos descansar?- dijo el rubio poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

Peach: pero Link, ya llegamos- dijo la princesa de voz chillona

Samus: woo, es hermoso-murmuro la rubia centrando su atención en el enorme lago en medio del bosque

Pit: si, es precioso- dijo el ángel para si mismo llevando su mirada al rostro del mercenario

Ike: oh, dijiste algo Pit?

Pit: no, nada importante…

Roy: Hey! Que es eso?- dijo el pelirrojo señalando algo en el centro del lago

Snake: Pit, podrías ir a ver que es?

Pit: si- respondió el ángel empezando a volar

Ike: Pit…

Pit: veamos que tenemos por aquiAAAAHHHH!!!- dijo el ángel cuando una criatura lo hizo caer al agua- que demo-...

Ike: Pit!!!!

Peach: ahhhhh!!!- grito la princesa cuando dos de las criaturas saltaban sobre ella

Marth: suéltenme!- dijo el príncipe peliazul pateando a dos mas de las criaturas

Samus: corran!!- dijo la rubia cuando Snake la tomaba del brazo

Link: vamos, Zelie!!

Zelda: p-pero, que hay de Pit?- dijo la chica mirando el lago

Ike: yo me encargare de el, ustedes corran!- respondió el mercenario corriendo hacia el enorme lago

Roy: Marth, detrás de ti!!- dijo el pelirrojo cuando una de las criaturas cayo en la cabeza del peliazul

Marth: ahhhhh!!! Suéltame!

Ike: Pit!!! Me oyes?- grito el mercenario acercándose a donde el ángel estaba

Pit: I-Ike…?- dijo el ángel tratando de acercarse al mercenario

Ike: te tengo

Pit: Ike, no puedo r-respirar…- dijo el ángel aferrándose al peliazul

Ike: tranquilo Pit, ya casi llegamos a la orilla- dijo el mercenario llevando al ángel en sus brazos

.-Ike!!! Por aquí!!

Ike: Sheik?!- dijo el mercenario saliendo rápidamente del agua- que haces aquí?

Sheik: umm, no tiene importancia

Ike: donde están todos?

Sheik: no deben estar muy lejos, pero debo irme- dijo el/la sheikah desapareciendo en una cortina de humo

Ike: pero que??...- dijo el mercenario con una mirada de confusión en la cara- Pit! Estas bien?!

Pit: eso creo, que paso, Ike?- dijo el ángel mirando directamente a los ojos del peliazul

Ike: umm, n-nada….- balbuceo el peliazul sonrojándose por la intensa mirada del ángel

Link: Ike!... aquí están, chicos- dijo el hylian acercándose a los otros dos chicos

Ike: donde están los demás, Link?

Link: los estábamos buscando, vengan tenemos que largarnos de aquí- dijo el rubio con tono preocupado

-CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCCCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCCcCcC-

Peach: Link! Los encontraste?- dijo la princesa acercándose al hylian

Link: si, uh?, donde esta Zelda??- pregunto el rubio mirando a todos lados

Roy: creímos que estaba contigo…-dijo el pelirrojo con Marth recostado en sus piernas

Zelda: estoy bien, aquí estoy- dijo la hyliana saliendo de detrás de un árbol

Pit: que le paso a Marth, Roy?

Roy: choco contra un árbol hace un momento, jejeje- dijo el pelirrojo mirando con ternura al inconsciente peliazul

Ike: nos podemos ir ya?

Zelda: creo que es lo mejor, vámonos- dijo la hyliana tomando la mano de Link con firmeza

Link: Zelie? Que tienes- dijo el rubio cuando estuvieron apartados de los demás

Zelda: no es nada, Link, en serio estoy bien

Link: sabes, Zelda, nunca fuiste demasiado buena para mentir- dijo el ojiazul acariciando la mejilla de la chica- que sucedió?

Zelda: lo vi, Link, el regreso- dijo la hyliana dejando que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos

Link: quien?, quien regreso?

Zelda: el, Link, tu hermano- dijo la chica cuando el rubio la abrazo fuertemente

Roy: Link, Zelda, ya nos vamos, apúrense

Link: ya vamos- respondió el hylian caminando aun con Zelda recargada en el

Pit: que tienes Zelda?- pregunto el ángel acercándose un poco a la chica

Zelda: estoy bien, ya se me esta pasando, en serio

Ike: bien, entonces vámonos- dijo el mercenario caminando cerca de Pit

Peach: Roy…puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo la princesa deteniendo al pelirrojo

Roy: claro Peach, que tienes que preguntarme

Peach: quería saber si a ti, que si tu….quería preguntarte que si te gusta Marth!- dijo la chica casi gritándolo- no respondas, si quieres…

Roy: …Peach…yo…si

* * *

**Aqui termina el tercer capitulo **

**Se que se estaran preguntando "por que Pit no volo cuando se cayo al agua" pues es sencillo SUS ALAS ESTABAN MOJADAS !!!!!**

**Bien bien y si Marth todavia esta inconsiente... y en el proximo capitulo sabran donde estan Snake y Samus**

**Por favor dejen reviews ya que me ayudan mucho**

**ATTE. : Ike x Pit FAN ^u^**


	4. Un mal sueño

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dado asi que aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo que espero les guste ^u^**

**Aclaracion: los personajes no me pertenecen ami si no a nintendo.**

**CcCCcCc: cambio de escena**

**_" ..."_: pensamiento**

**/*/*/*/*/: sueño**

* * *

Peach: Roy, a ti te gusta Marth, ¿cierto?- dijo la chica deteniendo al pelirrojo

Roy:…Peach, yo…si, pero, eso es malo?

Peach: claro que no es malo, todos tenemos que amar a alguien en este mundo ¿no lo crees?

Roy: pero, no se si … no se si M-marth sienta lo mismo- dijo el chico bajando la mirada

Peach: estoy segura que siente lo mismo- dijo la princesa sonriendo inocentemente

Ike: Marth?...

Pit: que sucede Ike?- pregunto el ángel viendo al mercenario sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente del peliazul

Marth: umm… donde estoy? Y que paso?- dijo el príncipe mirando a todos

Roy: Marth! Tu, eh, quedaste inconsciente por una rama…- dijo el pelirrojo ayudando al chico a mantener el equilibrio

Peach: estas bien? Puedes caminar?- pregunto la preocupada rubia

Marth: si, solo me duele la cabeza y si, si puedo caminar

Link: bien, entonces regresemos- dijo el hylian avanzando con Zelda a su lado

Pit: pero, que hay de Samus y Snake?

Link: de seguro nos alcanzaran en la cabaña…

Pit: ah… "_Entonces… querer a otro chico, no es malo?"_- pensó el ángel mirando al mercenario mientras caminaba

** --CcCcccCccCcCccccCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC--**

Link: Zelie, donde esta la televisión?- pregunto el hylian entrando en la cocina

Zelda: uh, que no te dijeron los demás, Link?- dijo la rubia poniendo cinco tazas en una bandeja

Link: decirme que?

Zelda: Link, aquí no hay televisión

Link: Que??!! Noooo!! – grito el rubio agitando a la chica por los hombros

Zelda: Link tranquilízate y ve con los demás- dijo calmadamente la chica dándole una taza verde al chico

Link: hm

Zelda: Hey ni-chicos, les traje chocolate caliente- dijo la hyliana dándole una taza a cada uno de los tres que estaban en la mesa- oh! Están jugando monopolio?

Marth: si, aunque no se que sentido tiene ser dueño de todo…

Zelda: es solo un juego, Marth…quien va ganando?

Roy: Marth- respondió el pelirrojo tomando un sorbo de su taza

Zelda: y quien va perdiendo?

Marth: Roy…

Zelda: uh, donde esta Pit?- pregunto la hyliana tomando una taza amarilla

Ike: me dijo que iba a subir a la azotea a pensar un rato- dijo el mercenario señalando las escaleras

Zelda: creo que le hare compañía un rato…Link, por que no juegas con los demás niños?- dijo la hyliana subiendo las escaleras

Todos: HEY!!!

** ---CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCCCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCCcCcC---**

Pit: será cierto lo que dijo Peach?.... que no es malo querer a otro chico? O, si?, Aahhhhhhh!!! – grito el ángel llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Zelda: Pit? Estas aquí?- dijo la hyliana entrando por la puerta corrediza – toma te traje chocolate caliente

Pit: oh, gracias, Zelda- dijo el ángel tomando la taza – creí que habías ido al pueblo con Peach- agregó recargándose en la barandilla metálica

Zelda: no, estaba algo cansada, además quería estar con Link un poco- respondió la rubia parándose al lado del ángel

Pit: umm, Zelda… puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo el ángel apretando nerviosamente la taza

Zelda: que es, Pit?

Pit: y-yo solo quería saber si es malo q-querer a otro chico- dijo el ángel bajando la mirada tímidamente

Zelda: claro que no! Porque, lo importante es que estés con la persona que mas amas- dijo la rubia acariciando de un modo maternal la mejilla del ángel – es Ike, cierto?

Pit: Que!!?? P-porque lo dic-…si, es el…como lo supiste ?

Zelda: lo supe por como actúa cuando estas con otro chico y por lo que hace cuando estas en problemas

Pit:-_ suspiro_- si, es cierto, tal vez pueda decirle como me siento- dijo el ángel confiadamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta- vas a bajar, Zelda?

Zelda: si, ya voy

** --CcCcccCccCcCccccCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC---**

Ike: que es eso, Roy?- dijo el peliazul señalando el cubo multicolor que el pelirrojo sostenía

Roy: oh, esto, es un cubo Rubix, pero no puedo resolverlo…

Ike: puedo intentarlo?

Roy: si, toma- respondió el pelirrojo dándole el cubo

Ike: pero que!… estaba seguro de que lo terminaría si giraba esto

Marth: Oh, dame eso!- dijo el príncipe arrebatándole el cubo- solo se necesita ver don de se intersectan las…

Ike: Y…?!

Marth: esto toma tiempo !!

Link: oh, oh, puedo intentarlo?- dijo el rubio tomando el cubo

Marth: sin ofender Link, pero creo que si ninguno de nosotros lo pudo resolver, dudo mucho de que TU, pue-

Link: LISTO!!!!- dijo felizmente el hylian dándole el cubo al peliazul

Roy: Que!? Como?! Que!!- balbuceo el pelirrojo tomando el cubo

Link: es muy fácil, deberían de resolverlo alguna vez- dijo el hylian entrando en el dormitorio

Ike: es obvio que el lo resolviera, ya tiene experiencia en este tipo de acertijos

Marth: maldito güerito cara de duende – gruño el peliazul entrando en el dormitorio junto a Roy

Ike: bola de _Geeks- _dijo el mercenario entrando a la cocina – umm, donde estará Pit?

Zelda: creo que ya se fue a acostar- dijo la rubia sacando un pedazo de pastel del refrigerador

Ike: Zelda!!

Zelda: ashhh! Como si nunca hubieras visto a una princesa comer pastel- dijo la hyliana con tono irritado

Ike: no, no es eso, solo me asustaste

Zelda: Hay ni que estuviera tan fea- dijo la rubia metiendo un trozo de pastel a su boca

Ike: nunca se sabe, Zelda, buenas noches!- dijo el mercenario saliendo de la cocina

Zelda: hasta mañana… HEY!!!

** --CcCcccCccCcCccccCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC—**

Link: Pit, que estas leyendo?- dijo el hylian viendo el libro de pasta negra en las manos del ángel

Pit: uh? Oh, se llama _"Criaturas oscuras y como vencerlas" _

Link: y de que trata?- pregunto inocentemente el rubio

Pit: para saber sobre criaturas oscuras y poder vencerlas- respondió el ángel con tono irónico

Marth: y para que quieres saberlo?- dijo el peliazul cepillando su brillante cabello

Pit: por que siento que esas cosas que nos atacaron ya las había visto antes…

Roy: que no eran unas cosas parecidas a estas? – dijo el pelirrojo señalando una pagina del libro

Pit: si! Son exactamente esas! Son los Primids …

Marth: que ese no era el nombre de las criaturas que salían de la nada, tu sabes las que copiaban la forma de alguien- dijo el peliazul acercándose a los otros dos chicos

Link: agh, no me recuerdes eso, por culpa de esas cosas Mario casi me rompe la cara…

Pit: si lo recuerdo, perdón por tratar de eliminarte- dijo el ángel con tono apenado

Roy: pero… que dice sobre ellos?

Pit: oh! Si, bien, aquí dice que se destruyen de un solo golpe así que no habrá problema… pero en otra pagina menciona algo de las contrapartes- dijo el ángel buscando la pagina mencionada

Marth: contrapartes? Explícate pequeñín

Pit: dice que se crean cuando una persona es convertida en trofeo, son poderosas, pero su único defecto es que desarrollan emociones, contrarias a la de la persona original

Roy: contrarias?- dijo el pelirrojo algo confundido

Pit: como te lo explico?....Snake! si, mira si a Snake le gusta Samus entonces su contraparte odiaría a la original pero le gustaría la contraparte de Samus

Roy: oooh , ya entendí… que confuso es todo esto- dijo el pelirrojo recostándose en su cama

Link: Umm, entonces la contraparte de Pit **odiaría** a Ike, cierto?- dijo el rubio sonriendo traviesamente mientras se metía en su cama de sabanas verdes

Pit: Q-que!! N-no eso no es, Que!- balbuceo el ángel sonrojándose bruscamente

Marth: jajaaja, buena esa Link, si solo la cara tienes- dijo el peliazul acostándose en su cama continua a la de Roy

Link: a que te refieres con eso!- gruño el rubio enojado cuando Ike salía del baño

Roy: Hey, hey, chicos tranquilos-YAAWWNN-mejor ya duérmanse – dijo el pelirrojo calmando a los dos chicos

Ike: si, ya duérmanse, porque conociendo a las chicas, se ve que mañana va a ser un largo día- dijo el peliazul metiéndose en su cama de colchas azules- Buenas noches

Link: Cara de niña- dijo el hylian apagando la luz

Marth: Oí eso!

Ike: ya cállense los dos!- gruño el mercenario con tono irritado

Pit: buenas noches…Ike- susurro el ángel para si mismo cerrando sus ojos sin esperar una respuesta

Ike: Buenas noches, Pit- susurro el mercenario en respuesta haciendo que los ojos del ángel se abrieran de par en par y que su corazón se acelerara provocando que se sonrojara bruscamente

Pit: _"tranquilo Pit, el solo esta siendo amable…"_ - se tranquilizo el ángel a si mismo, tratando de dormir-_"Ike, yo te…"_- pensó el ángel antes de dormirse

**_/*/*//*/*/*/*//**/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*_**

_Pit: donde estoy?- dijo el ángel viendo el oscuro bosque a su alrededor_

_ AAGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Pit: Link?! –dijo el chico buscando el lugar de donde provenía el grito_

_ LIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Pit: Zelda?!!- grito el ángel corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de la chica solo para encontrarse con una horrible escena_

_Pit: Ch-chicos…- dijo el ángel viendo los cuerpos de sus amigos atravesados por una flecha de luz violeta_

_Zelda: P-pit-cough-encuentra a I-ike- logro decir la hyliana cuando la sangre comenzó a salir de su boca- corre…_

_Pit: que?...- dijo el ángel sintiendo lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Zelda: b-busca a I-ike, corre!- grito la hyliana con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas_

_Pit: Z-zelda!- dijo el ángel empezando a correr hacia lo que tenia enfrente deseándole paz a los dos_

_Pit: Link, Zelda… por que?-murmuro el ángel cuando las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas- uh? Marth?... Marth! –dijo el ángel apresurando el paso para ponerse al lado del peliazul_

_Marth: vamos, tienes que despertar… despierta Roy- murmuro el peliazul con voz temblorosa_

_Pit: M-marth, que haces??- dijo el ángel viendo como el peliazul agitaba el cuerpo de Roy_

_Marth: Roy despierta! No puedes dejarme!... no, por favor, no me dejes solo – dijo el peliazul abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo del pelirrojo_

_Pit: Que le paso, Marth? Por que no-… e-esta m-muerto- dijo el ángel alejándose al ver el corte que cubría el abdomen del pelirrojo_

_Marth: No! El no esta muerto!- alcanzo a oír el ángel en su carrera por alejarse de aquel lugar_

_Pit: por que?- susurro el ángel llorando aun más- no más, por favor!!- suplico a nadie en especial- S-samus…?-dijo el chico con voz llorosa al ver a la rubia_

_Samus: él ya no esta, se fue, el lo mató…- dijo la rubia con el rostro carente de expresión_

_Pit: Quien, quién ya no esta?- pregunto el ángel arrodillándose al lado de su amiga_

_Samus: Él, el ya no esta, Pit- le respondió la chica mirándolo a los ojos mientras desenfundaba su arma_

_Pit: No es el fin del mundo, Samus…no hagas tonterías!!- dijo el ángel con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas_

_Samus: Si lo es, Pit!!, lo es- dijo la rubia llevándose su arma a la cabeza- Adiós, Pit…_

_Pit: No, Samus, No!!- grito el ángel cuando la chica apretaba el gatillo y su cuerpo caía en el regazo del ángel, cubriendo su toga de sangre- S-samus, por que…- se lamentó el chico viendo los ojos de su amiga abiertos de par en par_

_Pit: necesito encontrarlo para salir de aquí- se dijo el ángel a si mismo, dejando el cuerpo de Samus y empezando a correr- Ike! Ike! Ike!!!- grito en busca del peliazul- Aagh!- dijo cuando sus piernas cedieron ante su desesperación- no, no, necesito encontrarlo, lo necesito!- dijo el ángel aun en el suelo_

_Ike: Pit, estas bien?- pregunto el peliazul moviendo los mechones de cabello que cubrían los ojos del ángel_

_Pit: I-ike…? Estas vivo- dijo el ángel levantando la vista hacia el peliazul_

_Ike: si, Pit, ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo el mercenario limpiando las lagrimas del ángel- además, yo estoy aquí para prote-_

_Pit: Ike?, Ike que te sucede?!- grito el ángel con voz nerviosa al ver como la sangre salía del pecho del peliazul- Ike!!_

_-Bien, bien, bien…parece que tu peliazul no te protegerá más, o si? Nii-chan- dijo una figura con tono burlón_

_Pit: Ike?!, IIKEEEE!! _

_**/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/**//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/**/*/*//*/***_

Pit: Ike!- dijo el ángel levantándose bruscamente y respirando entrecortadamente – fue un sueno?...

* * *

**Aqui termina el cuarto capitulo, creo que fue el más largo de todos... si les gusto dejen reviews y si no tambien!**

**Ah! si me preguntan porque Link dice que Mario casi lo ataca vean bien el Subspace Emissary en el Brawl rescatando a Peach primero contra Pety Piranha y sabran por que**

**Bye-bee por ahora!!! **


	5. La fecha de la calabaza

**Bien perdonen la espera pero por fin les traigo el otro capitulo de mi fic!**

**Y perdonen por el capitulo anterior, fue demasiado tensionante para Pit, y en este capitulo trate de poner más Zelink, ya que muchos me lo han estado diciendo**

**Bien si más rodeos, aqui esta el capitulo 5!!**

* * *

Pit: un sueño…?- susurro el ángel para si mismo viendo a los otros cuatro chicos durmiendo profundamente-…nii-san…5:48! No creo que pueda volver a dormir- dijo en voz baja mirando el reloj

Link: Que hora es?...- pregunto el rubio levantándose repentinamente, haciendo que el ángel se sobresaltara

Pit: c-cinco de la mañana- respondió el ángel viendo curiosamente al hylian

Link: _Hey listen!_...waaan- dijo el rubio durmiéndose otra vez

Pit: ooook… veamos que puedo hacer- dijo el ángel saliendo de la habitación

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

Zelda: no quiero que pase, otra vez…no- se dijo a si misma la hyliana abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas

_---FffFfFFFfFfFfFfFffFfFfFfFfF---_

Link: Dark, ya basta!!-_cough- _- suplico el rubio ante la figura de su hermano

Dark:_*tsk* _y yo que creía que eras más fuerte- dijo el chico de cabello negro, pateando un costado del rubio

Zelda: Link…- se dijo a si misma la chica al ver a su amado siendo torturado

Link: Ze…lie- susurró el rubio al ver la cara de la chica cubierta en lágrimas

Dark: cansado ya, hermanito? O solo triste porque tu novia no te ayuda!- dijo el pelinegro con tono burlón

Zelda: Detente, por favor!!- grito la hyliana llorando aun más

Dark: ja! Como si esas lágrimas de cocodrilo sirvieran de algo, primor, oh! Si, en que estaba…- dijo el pelinegro a punto de dar el último golpe

Roy: Ayaa!!

Dark: Aagh, con un demonio!- maldijo el pelinegro cuando la espada del pelirrojo chocó contra la suya

Roy: sorprendido, Dark?- dijo el pelirrojo empujándolo aun más

Dark: ja!, eh visto mejores…

Marth: No lo creo!- dijo el peliazul golpeándolo por la espalda

Dark: Que demonios?!- maldijo el chico de ojos rojos, ante el doble ataque

Roy: Ahora, Samus!!- gritó el pelirrojo cuando el y el peliazul se alejaban de un salto

Samus: toma esto, bastardo!!-dijo la chica en su armadura, disparando el cañón de luz contra el pelinegro

Dark: no lo creo- dijo el chico de cabello negro desapareciendo entre las sombras- esta no será la última vez que nos veamos!

Zelda: Yo espero que si,…Link!- dijo la hyliana corriendo a donde estaba el rubio

Link: Zelie, yo…- susurró el hylian cuando la chica se arrodilló a su lado

Samus: Marth! llévalo a la enfermería, rápido!!

_---FffFfFFFfFfFfFfFffFfFfFfFfF---_

Zelda: soy una tonta por no haber hecho nada!- se reprimió la chica golpeándose la rodilla- soy tan estúpida!

Pit: Yo no pienso que seas una tonta, Zelda- dijo el ángel sentándose al lado de la rubia

Zelda: Pit!! No te oí venir… porque estas despierto?

Pit: tuve un mal sueño- susurró el ángel recordando la escena de Link y Zelda unidos por una flecha- pero no es la gran cosa, y tú? Porque estas despierta

Zelda: recordé algo de lo que me sigo culpando por no haberlo evitado- respondió la rubia mirando hacia otro lado

Pit: Que sucedió?!

Zelda: no es nada, paso hace mucho tiempo… aparte no tengo ganas de recordarlo, otra vez

Pit: bien, entonces, por que no vamos a preparar el desayuno?- dijo el ángel dándole una lida sonrisa a la chica

Zelda: si! Tenemos tiempo para preparar algo especial para la fecha!- dijo la hyliana respondiendo a la sonrisa del ángel

Pit: Cual fecha?- pregunto el ángel poniéndose de pie

Zelda: hoy es 31 de Octubre, Pit, es Halloween!- respondió la chica caminando hacia la puerta

Pit: eso significa… noo!!- gritó el ángel llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Zelda: Sip, disfraces y maquillaje, para los chicos…- dijo la chica sonriendo traviesamente

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

Ike: porque Pit no esta en su cama?- pregunto el peliazul mirando la cama destendida al lado de la suya

Marth: tal vez se levantó más temprano para hacer ejercicio o algo…- respondió el chico de cabello brillante arreglándose el cabello

Link. Siento que hoy será un día largo…

Ike: porque piensas eso?- pregunto el mercenario estirando sus músculos

Link: mira el calendario- dijo el rubio señalando el pequeño objeto en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama del ángel

Ike: que tiene de malo la fecha de… es 31 de Octubre!!

Link: por eso será un día largo y lleno de maquillaje- dijo el hylian frotándose los ojos

Ike: ojalá no pase lo que el año pasado…

Marth: oh! Te refieres a cuando nos obligaron a usar este traje- dijo el peliazul sacando un vestido de pastorcita en celeste- es lindo, no lo creen?

Ike: no! Fue horrible tener que usar eso toda una noche!...Porque conservas esa **cosa**!

Marth: a mi me gustó, no se porque se quejan tanto…

Link: pero fue horrible! Quien sabe que disfraz nos obligaran a usar esas tres- dijo el rubio pensando en las tres rubias

Ike: despertemos a Roy para ir a desayunar- dijo el peliazul acercándose a la cama con colchas rojas

Marth: aww, pero se ve tan lindo cuando duerme- dijo el peliazul viendo tiernamente al pelirrojo

Link: Que dijiste?!- gritó el rubio mirando dudosamente al peliazul

Marth: no nada! Solo voy a desayunar…- respondió el peliazul saliendo rápidamente de la habitación

Ike: Roy!! Despierta!- dijo el mercenario sacudiendo bruscamente al pelirrojo

Roy: no Marth, te dije que no quiero más fresas…-dijo el pelirrojo cubriéndose con las cobijas

Link: biien, déjame intentar a mi- dijo el rubio metiendo un dedo en su boca

Ike: que vas a hacer?- pregunto el mercenario viendo con curiosidad al hylian

Link: solo mira y aprende- respondió poniendo su dedo en la oreja del pelirrojo

Roy: Yaack!!- gritó el pelirrojo saltando de su cama

Ike: solo se necesitaba hacer eso?

Link: Sip! Y si me disculpan, yo si quiero desayunar- dijo el hylian saliendo del dormitorio

Roy: porque hicieron eso?! Estaba a punto de despertar- gruño el pelirrojo todavía en el suelo

Ike: ajá! y las fresas que tal estaban?- dijo el mercenario saliendo de la habitación

Roy: Que?

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

Zelda: Al fin despertaron!- dijo la hyliana con las manos en la cadera- Pit y yo llevamos tres horas cocinando

Link: que es todo esto?- pregunto el rubio viendo los platos sobre la mesa

Zelda: Pit y yo quisimos hacer algo para la fecha- respondió la sonriente chica

Marth: se nota que se esmeraron en todo- dijo el peliazul tomando una rebanada de pastel de calabaza

Roy: que es esto?- pregunto picando una olla con un líquido naranja

Zelda: es sopa, que no lo ves

Link: pues no lo parece…

Marth: no desprecien la comida que tan amablemente nos prepararon- dijo el peliazul educadamente

Link: entonces, pruébala!- dijo el hylian acercándole el extraño líquido

Marth: a-a yo lo probare después…- respondió el peliazul haciendo el plato a un lado

Ike: todo es calabaza, cierto?- pregunto el mercenario viendo los platos de comida

Pit: te preparé esto aparte- dijo el ángel tímidamente acercándole un plato con comida- se que t-te gusta el pollo, así que te hice esto…

Ike: Gracias, Pit!- dijo alegremente el mercenario tomando el plato de las manos del ángel

Pit: MEEP!- grito el ángel cuando las manos de Ike rozaron las suyas

Marth. Eh?

Zelda: Pit, estas bien?- preguntó la rubia sin dejar de sonreír

Pit: s-si, eh Zelda, ya pensaste que nos pondremos esta noche?- dijo el ángel todavía nervioso

Zelda: oh! Si, Peach y yo preparamos la lista anoche- respondió la chica sacando un papel de su bolsillo

Link: lista?!- dijo el rubio parándose de su silla

Zelda: si, una lista, Link, pusimos los disfraces que mejor les irían- respondió la rubia mirando fijamente al hylian sin evitar sonrojarse un poco

Marth: y cuales son?

Zelda: Solo miren aquí!- dijo la hyliana poniendo la lista enfrente de sus caras

Todos: Debes estar bromeando!

* * *

**Aqui termina el capitulo cinco!!!! **

**Si lo se estoy muy atrazada con las festividades, pero tenia que poner algo relacionado con disfraces...**

**Espero le haya gustado y porfa dejen reviews!**


	6. La hora de arreglarse!

**Yay! el capitulo 6 ya esta terminado!! Lamento la demora pero me atrase por lo de los examenes pero ya estoy de vacaciones haci que le avansare más a mis fics pendientes!**

**Bien si más que decir, aqui empezamos.....Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi , sino a Nintendo n.n**

* * *

Todos: Debes estar bromeando!

Zelda: Pero son perfectos para ustedes!- dijo la chica con una sonrisa traviesa

Ike: yo no pienso que **eso **se lo mío

Pit: Yo pienso que te verías bien- dijo el ángel en voz baja sonrojándose un poco

Zelda: oh! Por favor, chicos, solo se celebra esta fecha una vez al año! Deben aprovecharlo- dijo la hyliana cruzando los brazos

Marth: Tal vez no sea tan mala idea…

Link: Que nos costaría hacerlo, solo esta vez…- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a los demás

Roy: no lo se, tal vez TODA MI DIGNIDAD!- gritó el pelirrojo enojado

Marth: oh, por favor, Roy, será divertido- dijo el peliazul colocando su mano en el brazo del pelirrojo

Roy: t-tal vez sea una buena idea, no lo creen?- dijo el pelirrojo apartando la vista del peliazul

Zelda: sabia que aceptarían! Ahora tenemos que irlos a arreglar!- dijo la hyliana llevándolos a su habitación

Ike: tal vez no sea tan malo…-dijo el mercenario resignándose

---CcCccCcC CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

Peach: lo ves, Marth, te dije que te verías bien- dijo la princesa cepillando al peliazul

Marth: de verdad lo crees! Crees que me sienta bien todo este traje?- preguntó el peliazul viendo su disfraz

Peach: si, de verdad lo pienso, ahora ponte esto- dijo la rubia dándole unas prótesis de colmillos

Roy: T-te ves muy bien…-dijo el pelirrojo entrando en la habitación sosteniéndose el cabello

Marth: Tú también te ves muy lindo, necesitas ayuda con tu cabello?-preguntó el peliazul acercándose al pelirrojo

Roy: s-si no puedo mantenerlo atado…

Peach: ven siéntate y te ayudare con ese problema- dijo la rubia sentando al pelirrojo

Marth: Y de que es tu traje, Roy?- preguntó el chico sentándose al lado del pelirrojo

Roy: Soy un samurái! Creo que Zelda tenia razón respecto a que esto nos sentaría a la perfección!- respondió el pelirrojo alegremente

Marth: Es verdad, ese traje te sienta a la medida, te vez realmente bien- dijo el peliazul haciendo que Roy se sonrojara bruscamente

Zelda: Link! Ya encontré la trenza, ven para que te la ponga!- gritó la otra rubia entrando en la habitación

Link: Estaba detrás de ti, no tenias que gritar…

Roy: una trenza? De que te iras, Link?- preguntó el pelirrojo cuando Peach terminó con su cabello

Link: Seré Sheik!! Creo que me queda a la perfección!

Zelda: si, Link, te sienta a la perfección, pero que date quieto para que te pueda poner esto- dijo la hyliana poniendo la trenza falsa en el cabello del rubio

Peach: Zelda, donde están Ike y Pit?- preguntó la princesa mirando a la hyliana

Zelda: Ike esta terminando de ponerse su disfraz y- dijo la rubia siendo interrumpida por el ángel entrando por la puerta- Pit esta aquí

Pit: Que estoy usando exactamente?- dijo el ángel viendo la toga rosa que traía puesta

Zelda: que no es obvio?, eres Cupido!- respondió la hyliana pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Link

Pit: pero de donde sacaste esta túnica?!- dijo el ángel señalando la prenda rosada

Zelda: Técnicamente TÚ la hiciste…no lo recuerdas?- respondió la hyliana sonriendo malvadamente

Pit: yo no…aah...

--FffFfFFFfFfFfFfFffFfFfFfFfF---

_Ike: Oh! Deje mi capa en la lavadora…no creo que sea un gran problema_

_---CFCcFCcFcFccfcCfCfcFcfcFcCF---_

_Pit: lalala, bien hora de lavar mi túnica- dijo el ángel poniendo su ropa en la lavadora y saliendo de la lavandería _

_--10 minutos después---_

_Pit: Q-quee?! Porque mi ropa esta rosa?_

_Ike: Creo que esta es la razón- dijo el mercenario sacando su capa del fondo de la lavadora- jejeje…_

--FffFfFFFfFfFfFfFffFfFfFfFfF---

Pit: Creí que la había tirado!- dijo el chico llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Zelda: No lo hiciste, y ahora es parte de tu disfraz!

Peach: oh! Zelda, donde esta Ike?- pregunto la chica arreglando su cabello

Pit: yo lo vi hace un rato, pero no quería salir vestido como con lo que le diste…

Zelda En serio! Pero su traje le sienta a la perfección- dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación

Link: a donde vas, Zelie?

Zelda: a traer a ese peliazul!- respondió la chica azotando la puerta

Marth: hey! Se escucha todo por la pared- dijo el peliazul poniendo su oreja en la pared de madera

Pit: que están diciendo?- dijo el ángel acercándose también a la pared

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-**--**--*-*-**--*

_Zelda: Porque no estas listo?!_

_Ike: no quiero salir vestido con esto!_

_Zelda: pero te sienta a la perfección!_

_Ike: como voy a hacer que mi cabello luzca así!_

_Zelda: ya lo veras…jejeje_

--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Roy: a que se estarían refiriendo?- pregunto el pelirrojo poniendo su mano en su barbilla

Peach: jejeje, ya lo verán…

Zelda: vamos, Ike, tienes que entrar para arreglar tu cabello!- dijo la hyliana entrando junto con ike a la habitación

Ike: pero no quiero!

Zelda: no es de que quieras!- gritó la rubia empujando al peliazul en una silla

Link: Z-zelie…no crees que estas siendo muy tosca con el?- dijo el rubio nerviosamente

Zelda: no! Peach, la plancha de cabello- ordeno la hyliana a su amiga

Peach: hai!

Ike: Q-que vas a hacer con eso?!- dijo el peliazul viendo el objeto en las manos de la hyliana

Zelda: no te preocupes, no tardara mucho- respondió la rubia alaciando el cabello rebelde del peliazul- ahora el toque final…- dijo la hyliana colocando el dorado accesorio en la cabeza del mercenario

Ike: Quee!!!!- grito el peliazul viéndose en el espejo

Marth: wow, es como verse en un espejo- dijo el peliazul sonriendo fascinadamente

Link: si, como verte en un espejo, pero con 100 toneladas **MÁS **de masculinidad!- dijo el rubio distraídamente

Marth: oye! Soy muy masculino!- dijo el peliazul con una mano en la cadera

Link: claro, y esa es una prueba- dijo el rubio señalando la mano del peliazul

Marth: Hmp!

Pit: I-ike, de verdad te ves muy bien…- dijo el ángel tímidamente

Ike: De verdad lo crees, Pit?- dijo el peliazul sonriendo abiertamente, haciendo que el ángel se sonrojara

Pit: s-si…

Zelda: bien, ya todos estamos listos! Ahora vayamos afuera, Samus y Snake ya nos deben estar esperando- dijo la hyliana juntando sus manos

Roy: uh? Zelda, tu de que vas vestida?- preguntó el pelirrojo viendo el vestido rosa que la hyliana estaba usando

Peach: que no es obvio? Esta usando mi vestido- respondió la sonriente chica

Zelda: y Peach esta usando el mío

Marth: Y porque escogieron vestirse así?

Z y P: su vestido es genial!- respondieron señalando el vestido de cada una

--CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc—

Samus: Creí que nunca iban a estar listos!- dijo la rubia con su armadura puesta

Zelda: ehh, Samus, de que exactamente estas vestida?- peguntó la hyliana algo confundida

Roy: Que no es obvio! La armadura verde, el visor naranja, es el Masterchief!- dijo el pelirrojo señalando la armadura de la chica- como la hiciste?

Samus: bueno, literalmente solo use pintura en mi armadura normal, jejeje…

Peach: y tú de que vienes, Snake?

Snake: bueno, no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que me vestí como el agente 007…

Zelda: creo que realmente te queda, ya que estas familiarizado con todo eso del espionaje

Link: hey! Podemos irnos ya, ya quiero llegar al festival- dijo el hylian cruzando los brazos

Zelda: esta bien, vamos!- respondió la rubia tomando la mano del hylian

Pit: Creo que será muy entretenido- dijo el ángel tomando a Ike del brazo

--CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc—

Fallen: Claro que lo será, nii-chan…

* * *

**Waaa!! que les parecio? Espero que les alla gustado y lo disfrazes fueron pensados lentamente ^3^**

**Oh! para los que no sepan quien es "Fallen" es la parte malvada de Pit pero yo la tomo como su hermano asi como a Dark Link -3-**

**Bien si les gusto dejen review y si no pos tambien! n________n**


	7. En el festival!

**Si el capitulo 7!!! En este no me tarde tanto pero es uno de los más largos, asi que espero les guste!!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni el pedazo de cancion que puse....**

* * *

Link: ya llegamos?- preguntó el hylian por millonésima vez

Zelda: Ya casi, Link

Link: Ya quiero llegar este traje no es muy cómodo que digamos…-dijo el rubio acomodándose las vendas del rostro

Ike: no creas que eres el único…

Marth: oh! Pero tienes que admitir que tu traje es demasiado bueno!

Ike: solo dices eso por que este es tu traje- dijo el peliazul señalando el atuendo que usaba

Peach: pueden dejar de pelear, parecen niños!

Pit: Además, yo creo que todos se ven bien con lo que usan- dijo el ángel tomando el brazo de Ike

Roy: yo también pienso eso, porque este traje es perfecto para mi- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Link: Como digan pero…ya llegamos?

Zelda: Por millonésima vez Link, todavía NO llegamos!- gritó la hyliana un poco enojada

Pit: de echo, creo que ya llegamos, miren- dijo el ángel señalando las decoraciones en los puestos del festival

Roy: Yay! Vallamos a comer algodón de azúcar!- dijo el pelirrojo arrastrando a Marth hasta el puesto de algodones

Pit: Umm…

Ike: uh?, um, Pit, quieres ir por uno?- dijo el peliazul viendo como el ángel observaba a Roy y a Marth

Pit: Ah! Si!- dijo el ángel siguiendo a Ike hasta el puesto

RFG: Mira es Sheik!! Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?!- dijo la chica separando a Link de Zelda

Zelda: WTF??!! Hey! Él es **mío!-**gritó la hyliana dispuesta a golpear a la chica

Peach: Tranquila Zelda, ella solo quiere una foto- dijo la princesa tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

RFB: Hey amiga que viene de Zelda, puedo tomarte una foto?- dijo un chico sacando una cámara

Peach: oh, claro…

Zelda: Ya terminaste?- preguntó la hyliana a la chica con la cámara

RFG: eh? Vienes con él?

Zelda: si!-gritó la rubia llevándose al hylian del brazo

Samus: Toda la gente es así en estos festivales?- dijo la rubia caminando de la mano de Snake

Snake: Así parece, debemos tener cuidado al caminar…

RFBs: Mira es el Masterchief!!- gritó uno de los chicos haciendo que un grupo de chicos rodearan a Samus

Samus: WTF?! Snake!! Donde estas??

Snake: Por aquí! – dijo el hombre de barba tratando de llegar donde se hallaba la chica

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

Marth: Que quieres hacer primero, Roy?- preguntó el peliazul llevando al pelirrojo de la mano

Roy: no lo se, tal vez podríamos tratar en el de pescar pececitos?- dijo el pelirrojo señalando el puesto con un gran tanque de agua

Marth: Ok

*º: Quieren intentarlo?- dijo el señor con bigote dándoles la pala y el recipiente

Marth: Oh! Ahí esta uno- dijo señalando un pequeño pez rojo

Roy: Lo tengo!- dijo el pelirrojo dándole el recipiente con el pez al dueño del puesto para que lo pusiera en una pequeña bolsa redonda con un listón

*º: Toma, se lo darás a tu novia?- dijo el dueño del puesto señalando a Marth

Roy: e-eso c-creo…- balbuceo sonrojándose profundamente

Marth:…

Roy: n-nos vamos?- dijo el pelirrojo llevándose a Marth del puesto

Marth:…me dijo chica…

Roy: lo note…- dijo el pelirrojo dándole el pescadito al peliazul

Marth: De verdad parezco chica?- preguntó el peliazul viendo la bolsita con el pescadito

Roy: bueno, no exactamente, o si, digo…- balbuceo el pelirrojo tratando de no sonrojarse al ver al peliazul

Marth: Y bien?- dijo el peliazul tratando de hacer hablar a Roy

Roy: no creo tener la respuesta en este momento…

Marth: como que no crees tener la respuesta?!- gritó el peliazul viendo al pelirrojo

Zelda: hey! Link, mira a quien encontré!- dijo la hyliana trayendo al rubio del brazo

Link: Hey, que están haciendo chicos?

Marth: bueno, solo hemos probado en el puesto de pececitos- respondió el peliazul levantando la bolsita con el pescadito

Zelda: oye Marth porque no tratas en el karaoke?- dijo la hyliana señalando un pequeño escenario con reflectores

Marth: no lo se, no se me muchas canciones…

Link: Sera divertido, además, no creo que se te dificulte cantar en japonés

Marth: no es eso, es solo que me da pena subirá solo a un escenario…- dijo el peliazul tímidamente

Zelda: Roy subirá contigo!- dijo la chica empujando a los dos al escenario

Roy: p-pero ni siquiera se me est- dijo el pelirrojo deteniéndose cuando la música

Marth: _Broken Youth_?- dijo en voz baja reconociendo la canción

MyR: Ijina riyuu isai

Yurusu jakuhai

Resukyuutai mo yondeoita

Dakara PLEASE KISS ME PLEASE KISS me ALL NIGHT

Datenshi no Mahon ka , koakuna no chachina itazura

Tsumaranakucchau mau ni

-soore de houre

bouogobooru ibutsu na sonzai daro

shouchi no suke

kowarescude

docchirakatta kanlou de kirihirake yo

kowaresou de

wuon de........

kowasenai bokura no shouri

Marth: cantaste muy bien, Roy- dijo el peliazul bajando del escenario

Roy: de verdad lo crees?- dijo el pelirrojo sonrojándose ligeramente

Marth: si de echo, parece que ya sabias la canción

Zelda: Eso estuvo genial!! Deberían subir de nuevo- dijo la rubia señalando el escenario

Marth: no creo, con una fue suficiente…

Link: Hey, Zelie, vayamos al puesto de tiro con arco- dijo el hylian señalando un puesto con luces brillantes

Zelda: de acuerdo, nos vemos chicos!- dijo la rubia caminando hacia el puesto

Marth: Oh! Si, no me dijiste si de verdad parezco chica- dijo el peliazul mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos

Roy: Q-que?

Marth: Y bien?- dijo el peliazul cruzando los brazos

Roy: Ahh!! No lo soporto más!- gritó el pelirrojo tomando a Marth por los hombros

Marth: augh!- dijo el peliazul cuando el pelirrojo lo azotó contra un árbol cercano-Roy que ha- dijo antes de que el pelirrojo puso sus labios en los del peliazul

Roy: Aun quieres la respuesta?- dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo el beso por algo llamado aire

Marth: Eso es más que suficiente- respondió el peliazul colocando sus brazos en el cuello de Roy

Roy: que bien- dijo antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los del peliazul

--CcCCcCcCcCcCcCcCccCcCcCc—

Pit: Y que quieres hacer, Ike?- preguntó el ángel comiendo lo último que quedaba de su algodón

Ike: Por que no tratamos ahí- dijo señalando el lugar donde se hacían las pruebas de fuerza

Pit: hai!

*º*: Van a tratar, chicos?- dijo la chica dándoles el martillo a los dos

Ike: porque no vas tu primero, Pit?

Pit: pero no creo poder levantar completamente el martillo- dijo tomando el martillo de las manos del peliazul

Ike: Sera fácil, en serio

Pit: hum!- dijo el chico golpeando el platillo de metal haciendo que la barra se encendiera hasta la marca de "golpe de gatito"- golpe de gatito?

Ike: No te preocupes, Pit, lograre conseguirte un premio- dijo el mercenario levantando el mazo con una mano

Pit: está bien- dijo el ángel sonrojándose ante lo que el peliazul dijo

Ike: Aquí tienes, Pit- dijo el peliazul dándole al ángel un oso de felpa con pequeñas alas color rosa

Pit: G-gracias Ike!- dijo el ángel abrazando al mercenario

Ike: jeje, no hay de que

Pit: podemos seguir caminando?- dijo el ángel tomando al peliazul por el brazo

_GRRLL_~

Ike: Que sucede, Pit?- preguntó el mercenario cuando el ángel ponía su mano en su delgado estomago

Pit: n-no es nada, solo que tengo hambre, Zelda no me dejo comer porque estaba arreglando mi traje…

Ike: bien entonces, vayamos a comer algo- dijo el peliazul llevando al ángel a uno de los puestos de comida

Pit: Que venden aquí?- preguntó al pasar por debajo de la pequeña cortina del puesto

Ike: No lo se exactamente- dijo el peliazul ayudando al ángel a subir al banco enfrente a la barra

*º*: Que les sirvo, chicos?- dijo la chica con una pequeña libreta en la mano

Pit: etto, yo quiero arroz con mini camarones sin soya

Ike: un plato de croquetas de pulpo

*º*: Ok, saldrán en un momento- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta

Pit: Ike, gracias otra vez por el osito- dijo el ángel sonrojándose ligeramente

Ike: Sabes que no tienes que agradecerme- respondió el mercenario poniendo su mano sobre la del ángel

*º*: Aquí están sus pedidos- dijo la chica dándoles un plato a cada uno

IyP: Itadekimasu!

Ike: Esta bueno, Pit?

Pit: si! Toma un poco- dijo el ángel tomando un poco de arroz con los palillos para dárselo al peliazul

Ike: oh, hum- dijo el mercenario comiendo de los palillos del ángel

Pit: tehe´

Ike: gracias por todo!- dijo el peliazul dejando el dinero sobre la barra y saliendo junto con Pit

Pit: yaaawn…

Ike: tienes sueño, Pit?

Pit: no solo-yawn- solo un poco-dijo el ángel cubriendo su boca

Ike: creo que ya deberíamos buscar a los demás…

Pit: no! Digo, no estoy tan cansado como para volver- dijo el ángel sonrojándose levemente

Ike: está bien

Pit: augh…- dijo el ángel cuando una persona lo empujó al pasar

-Lo siento

Pit: no hay por- dijo el ángel viendo sobre su hombro a la persona

Ike: que sucede, Pit?- preguntó el peliazul viendo al ángel

Pit: creí ver a…no importa- dijo el ángel caminando de la mano del mercenario

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc--

Link: Toma, Zelie!- dijo el hylian dándole el cono de fresa a la chica

Zelda: Gracias, Link!

Link: Quieres jugar a algo?- dijo el rubio tomando a la chica de la mano

Zelda: porque no tratamos en ese?- dijo la hyliana señalando el puesto arrojar aros en las botellas

Link: Vamos!

*º: Son cinco aros por persona- dijo el hombre dándole 5 aros rojos a cada uno

Zelda: Yo tratare primero- dijo la hyliana poniéndose en posición para tirar

*º: Cinco anillos! Toma tu premio- dijo el atendiente dándole un pequeño globo de agua decorado con pintura dorada y un listón

Link: mi turno!

*º: Cinco anillos! Toma tu premio

Link: mira Zelie, el mío es verde!- dijo el hylian caminando junto a la chica

Zelda: Jeje, Ya terminaste tu helado?- dijo la chica viendo que el rubio comía la última pieza del cono

Link: Sip y tú?

Zelda: me queda un poco, quieres compartirlo?- dijo la chica dándole el helado al rubio

Link: solo un poco- dijo el chico devolviéndole el helado a la rubia

Zelda: Link, me quieres?- preguntó la hyliana mirando al chico a los ojos

Link: claro que si, porque lo dudas?- dijo el hylian deteniéndose junto a la chica

Zelda: es que a veces tengo el presentimiento de que te gusta alguien más y yo- dijo la hyliana deteniéndose cuando el rubio puso sus labios sobre los de ella

Link: no tienes por que decir eso, Zelie- dijo el hylian abrazando a la chica fuertemente

Zelda: Link, lo siento…

Link: no tienes porque, Zelie-dijo el chico rompiendo el abrazo- podemos seguir caminando?

Zelda: De acuerdo…

Link: hey! Mira es Pit!- dijo el hylian señalando a un chico bajito con alas

Zelda: Link no creo que el sea-

Link: Hey, Pit! donde está Ike, eh?- dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico

Fallen: No me toques!- gruño el chico con ojos carmesí y alas negras

Link: que?!

Fallen: no me confundas con esa despreciable persona!- gritó el ángel de alas oscuras sacando su arco y separándolo por la mitad

Pshyco: Déjalos ellos no son importantes- dijo la contraparte de Ike tranquilizando al otro chico

Fallen: Tienes razón, vámonos- dijo el ángel de alas negras alejándose de los otros dos

Link: Que fue eso?- dijo el hylian viendo a los dos chicos alejarse

Zelda: ese no era Pit…será mejor buscar a los demás, no lo crees?

Link: Si

Samus: Zelda por aquí!!- dijo la rubia levantando los brazos para que la otra chica la localizara

Zelda: Samus, ya encontraron a los demás?- preguntó la hyliana llegando donde se hallaba la chica y Snake

Samus: solo hemos encontrado a Marth y a Roy, Peach esta en el baño, pero no hay rastro de los otros dos…

Link: Hey, Ike, por aquí!!- gritó el hylian levantando los brazos

Zelda: Oye Ike, donde esta Pit?- preguntó la chica buscando al ángel

Ike: Está aquí- dijo el peliazul mostrándoles al ángel que dormía en su espalda

Samus: parece un angelito cuando duerme…

Zelda: bien, solo nos falta esperar a Peach- dijo la rubia esperando a la otra chica

Peach: Oh! ya están todos aquí, ya nos vamos a ir?- preguntó la princesa acercándose a todos

Zelda: si ya nos vamos a ir

Peach: bueno, vámonos- dijo la rubia cuando todos empezaban a irse

* * *

**Aqui termina el capitulo 7!!! Ojala les aya gustado!!**

**Bueno los personajes que no tienen nombre solo signos son extras y los que dicen RFG y RFB son Random FanGirl y Random FanBoy n__n**

**oh! y los que dicen Fallen y Phsyco son los nombres que les ponen a ellos dos ((Fallen Pit y Phsyco Ike))**

**Espero les aya gustado!!! porfa dejen reviews!!!! -w-**


	8. El beso de las buenas noches de Ike

**gomenegomenegomenegomene!!!!!!!!!!**

**Losiento!!!! me tarde una eternidad en actualizar!!!!!!!!!!! Es que la escuela me ha tenido ocupada y no se me ocurria nada, pero al fin lo termine!!! *salta de alegria***

**Trate de poner mas Ike+Pit y si puse algo lindo, tambien hay algo de lime no explicito de Link y Zelda, pero eso no importa! **

**En fin, disfrutenlo!!! Los personajes no son mios ((por desgracia))**

* * *

--*-*-*-*-*-*-**--**-*-*-*-*-*-*----

_Pit: Hey, Ike! Trata de atraparme!- dijo el ángel empezando a correr por el jardín de la Smash Mansión_

_Ike: Creo que escogiste a la persona menos adecuada de la cual escapar!_

_Pit: A si? Pruébalo!- dijo el ángel corriendo más rápido_

_Ike: Te atrapé- dijo el peliazul lanzándose sobre el ángel y cayendo sobre el césped_

_Pit: I-ike…q-que haces…?- preguntó el ángel cuando el mercenario se acercaba cada vez más a su cara_

_Ike: Que, Pit? Quieres que me detenga…?- dijo el peliazul cuando su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la del ángel_

_Pit: N-no… no quiero que te detengas- contesto el ángel levantando un poco su cara, acortando aun más el espacio que los separaba_

_Ike: Que bien que lo digas…- dijo el peliazul cerrando el espacio entre sus labios y los del ángel_

_Pit: I-ike…_

_Ike: Pit… yo te-_

_ -*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*--*_

Pit: Yo tambien te amo, Ike- murmuró el ángel aun dormido en la espalda del mercenario

Ike: P-pit…_"Yo siento lo mismo.."_

Samus: bien, nosotros ya nos vamos a dormir así que buenas noches- dijo la rubia subiendo las escaleras junto con Snake

Marth: creo que yo tambien me iré a dormir…vienes Roy?- dijo el peliazul sonriendo en dirección del pelirrojo

Roy: h-hai…- respondió el chico recordando lo que había hecho en el festival

Peach: Yo tambien me retiro…- dijo la princesa dejando la habitación

Ike: Creo que yo tambien me voy a dormir, además tengo que dejar a Pit en su cama- dijo el peliazul dejando a Link y a Zelda solos en la sala

Zelda: L-link… me p-preguntaba s-si…

Link: Que Zelie?- preguntó el hylian con una sonrisa que hizo que Zelda se sonrojara

Zelda: P-podrías*gulp* podriasdormirconmigoestanoche?!- preguntó la chica sonrojándose profundamente

Link: Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías, Zelie- dijo el rubio juntando sus labios con los de la chica

Zelda: L-link…

Link: si, Zelie?- preguntó el hylian sosteniendo la cara de la chica con sus manos

Zelda: …te amo- dijo la rubia antes de que el chico presionara sus labios juntos otra vez

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

Ike: Pit despierta- dijo el mercenario tratando de despertar al ángel

Pit: umm, no quiero…

Ike: Vamos Pit, despierta, si no despiertas, tendré que dormir contigo…_"Eso ni siquiera sonó como una amenaza"_- dijo el mercenario sentándose en su cama

Pit: no me importa…- respondió el ángel aferrándose más al cuello del mercenario

Ike: *suspiro* Pit, levántate

Pit: Umm, no quiero…

Ike: pero tengo que cambiarme, además la cama es muy pequeña para los dos

Pit: Umm, esta bien, solo por eso- dijo el ángel bajándose de la espalda del mercenario y caminando hacia su cama

Ike: Espero que estuviera inconsciente cuando dijo eso…- murmuró el mercenario viendo al ángel quedarse dormido

Marth: Ike el baño ya esta libre, puedes entrar- dijo el peliazul saliendo del baño con el cabello húmedo y una toalla en los hombros

Ike: Si, gracias

Marth: así que, Roy…de verdad parezco una chica?- preguntó el peliazul sentándose al lado del pelirrojo

Roy: P-por que lo preguntas, otra vez?- dijo el chico sonrojándose bruscamente

Marth: Para que me vuelvas a contestar como antes- respondió el peliazul acercándose cada vez más a Roy

Roy: en ese caso…- dijo el pelirrojo cerrando el espacio que los separaba

Marth: hey Roy, dormirías conmigo esta noche?- preguntó el peliazul, colocando su mano en la mejilla del otro chico

Roy: porque lo preguntas?

Marth: la noche es fría y de verdad me gustaría que durmieras conmigo…-respondió el peliazul sonrojándose un poco

Roy: esta bien…Marth- dijo el pelirrojo presionando sus labios en los del peliazul otra vez

Ike: consíganse un cuarto ustedes dos…

Marth: Ike! Q-que haces aquí?- dijo el peliazul separándose del pelirrojo

Ike: duermo en el mismo cuarto que ustedes dos…

Roy: u-uhm, yo, él a-aah…solo estábamos- balbuceó el pelirrojo sonrojándose

Ike: si vi lo que estaban haciendo y ahora les digo que tengan más discreción!- dijo el mercenario cruzando los brazos

Marth: lo sentimos…

Roy: si, buenas noches, Ike- dijo el pelirrojo, aún con Marth en su cama

Ike: hm, buenas noches- dijo el mercenario caminado hacia su cama

Marth: que duermas bien

Ike: después de ver eso no lo tomes por hecho- dijo el mercenario apagando la luz

Roy: Marth, que tal si tú duermes conmigo?- preguntó el pelirrojo en el oído del peliazul

Marth: porque?

Roy: porque, ya estas en mi cama…- susurró el pelirrojo abrazando al peliazul

Marth: Creo que eso tiene sentido…- respondió el peliazul durmiéndose en los brazos de Roy

Ike:_"Como los envidio"_ – pensó el peliazul al ver a la pareja dormirse en los brazos de cada uno

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

Link: Zelie, estas segura de esto?- preguntó el hylian mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos

Zelda: Si no estuviera segura no haría esto- respondió la rubia quitándole la camiseta al chico

Link: creo que estas completamente segura, Zelie- dijo el rubio cuando la chica se aferró a el completamente

Zelda: claro que lo estoy, eh esperado un millón de sagas para este momento- dijo la chica mirando al chico lujuriosamente

Link: eso es lo que quería oír, Zelie!!!

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

Ike:_"Ok, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso!"_- pensó el peliazul al oír los ruidos que llegaban de la habitación continua-Creo que no podré dormir esta noche…- dijo el mercenario sentándose en su cama

Ike_:"Se ve tan encantador cuando duerme"-_ pensó el mercenario caminando inconscientemente hacia la cama del ángel- tal vez si…- dijo el peliazul en voz baja antes de juntar sus labios con los del durmiente ángel.

Pit:_"Eh? Porque siento que…"- _dijo el ángel en su mente al sentir la presión en su boca-_"…IKE?!"_- gritó en su subconsciente al abrir un poco los ojos y ver al peliazul besándolo mientras dormía

Ike: Buenas noches, Pit…- dijo el peliazul al separarse del ángel y caminando hacia su cama

Pit**:**_"Buenas noches, I-Ike"- _respondió el ángel en su mente al ver al mercenario conciliar el sueño-_ "Ike? Te a-amo"_- pensó el ángel cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

** Y aqui termina el capitulo 8!!! espero les haya gustado!**

**Espero no tardarme tanto en el 9 ((lo debo empezar ya)) y tratare de poner más Pike!**

**Si les gustó dejen reviewsy si no...tambien! **

**Atte, Ike x Pit Fan**


	9. Dudas

**Yay! capitulo 9!!!!! Creo que no me tarde tanto como con el 8...**

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo!!!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Nintendo!**

* * *

Pit: Yaaawwwn! _"Cielos, que bien dormí anoche me preguntó si-"- _dijo el ángel quitándose el sueño de la cara- _"Ike me besó mientras_ _dormía…"-_ pensó el ángel viendo al mercenario aun durmiendo

Marth: Buenos días Pit!- dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa dulce

Pit: B-buenos días…- respondió el ángel con voz baja

Marth: Um? Te sucede algo, Pit?

Pit: N-no!, estoy bien, e-en serio- respondió el ángel saliendo de su cama rápidamente- estoy perfectamente b-bien!

Marth: Seguro? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

Pit: si lo se, pero de verdad estoy b-bien

Marth: umm, bueno en ese caso, el baño esta libre, por si lo necesitas- dijo el peliazul señalando la puerta al otro lado de la habitación

Pit: S-si! Gracias- dijo el ángel caminando rápidamente en el baño

Marth: ummm, que extraño…

Roy: Que sucede, Marth?- preguntó el pelirrojo haciendo que Marth se sobresaltara

Marth: N-no es nada, es solo que Pit esta actuando demasiado raro…

Roy: Raro? Que clase de raro?

Marth: raro como si estuviera demasiado sobresaltado…

Roy: Ya se le pasará- dijo el pelirrojo abrazando al peliazul por la espalda

Marth: S-si, eso espero…-respondió el peliazul sonrojándose un poco

---CcCccCcC CcCccCcC---

Zelda: Buenos días, dormilón- dijo la chica cuando el rubio despertó

Link: Buenos días

Zelda: Sabes, Link? Anoche no estaba cien por ciento segura en el festival, pero después de lo que dijiste, bueno, pues, estuve segura que esto era lo que los dos queríamos, desde hace mucho…-dijo la rubia abrazando el pecho del chico

Link: Por lo que dije?- preguntó el hylian acariciando la espalda de la chica

Zelda: Si, lo que dijiste que yo era la única en tu vida, y pues yo estaba dudando lo que sentías por mi desde que llegó, tú sabes quien…- respondió la rubia haciendo pequeños círculos en el pecho del chico

Link: Midna?

Zelda: Si, ella, sabes estaba algo celosa al principio, y creo que supe como se sintió Peach cuando salió la nueva protagonista, jeje…

Link: No tenias que estar celosa, Zelie, es obvio que la única para mi eres tú- dijo el rubio dándole otro beso a la chica

Zelda: Oh Link…

---CcCccCcC CcCccCcC---

Pit: _"Por que el hizo eso…"- _pensó el ángel saliendo de la regadera- _" de verdad sentirá lo mismo por mí?"_ Agh! Esto es tan confuso!

Roy: Pit? esta todo bien?- dijo el pelirrojo al otro lado de la puerta

Pit: H-hai! Salgó enseguida!- respondió el ángel poniéndose la ropa limpia- _"pero, de verdad lo habrá hecho porque-"_

Ike: Oh! Buenos días, Pit!- dijo el mercenario cuando el ángel salió del baño

Pit:…Aaaahh!!- gritó el ángel sonrojándose profundamente antes de salir corriendo de la habitación

Ike: Pit?!...acaso hice algo malo?- dijo el mercenario con una mirada triste

Marth: El ha estado actuando raro desde que despertó, no creo que haya sido tu culpa…

Ike: Pero yo…creo que dejare que se le pase

Marth: eso seria lo mejor, ahora ve a arreglarte, acuérdate que a Peach no le gusta que nos tardemos mucho- dijo el peliazul empujando al otro chico al baño

---CcCccCcC CcCccCcC---

Peach: Pit, estas bien? No has tocado tu comida- dijo la princesa sentándose al lado del ángel

Pit: estoy bien, es solo que no tengo hambre…

Peach: seguro que estas bien? Sabes que puedes confiarme todo- dijo la chica acariciando la mejilla del ángel

Pit: estoy bien, enserio- respondió el chico forzando una sonrisa

Peach: um, esta bien, pero si necesitas decirme algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre-dijo la rubia sonriendo con aire maternal

Pit: si, lo se, gracias…

Marth: Buenos días Peach- dijo el peliazul entrando en la cocina

Peach: Oh! Marth, buenos días!

Pit: buenos días, Marth, otra vez

Marth: um? Pit, te sientes bien?- preguntó el peliazul viendo al ángel con preocupación

Pit: Estoy bien, en serio…

Marth: umm, ok

Peach: Hey Marth, donde está Roy? – preguntó la chica levantándose de la mesa

Marth: Estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando me vine, estará aquí pronto- dijo el peliazul tocándose el cabello y sonrojándose al recordar al pelirrojo

Peach: Uhum…algo te pasa a tu tambien?- preguntó la chica notando el sonrojo del peliazul

Marth: A-a mi? Pues la verdad no…

Peach: umm, como digas- dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos- Oigan, alguien ha visto a Zelda?

Pit: Cierto, no la he visto, normalmente ella siempre esta despierta a esta hora…

Marth: Ahora que lo recuerdo, Link no llegó a la habitación anoche…- dijo el peliazul sentándose al lado del ángel

Peach: Que raro…bien creo que nunca sabremos- dijo la princesa aun haciendo suposiciones en su mente

Roy: Buenos días!

Peach: Buenos días, Roy! Donde esta Ike?- preguntó la rubia haciendo que el ángel se sintiera un poco incomodo

Roy: Todavía estaba en el baño pero dijo que no tenía apetito…

Pit: Con permiso!- dijo el ángel levantándose bruscamente de la mesa

Marth: A donde vas, Pit?- preguntó el peliazul viendo al ángel salir de la cocina

Pit: Iré a caminar un rato…

Peach: Quieres que te acompañe?

Pit: No, gracias!

Peach: Que le sucede?- dijo la rubia extrañada por el comportamiento del chico

Roy: No lo se, a estado actuando extraño toda la mañana…ya se le pasará… eso espero

---CcCccCcC CcCccCcC---

Zelda: Hey Link! Levántate, tenemos que ir a desayunar- dijo la chica saliendo de la cama

Link: Um, ya voy…

Zelda: Oye no has pensado en que vas a ponerte?- preguntó la rubia empezando a vestirse

Link: A que te refieres?

Zelda: Tu ropa esta en el otro cuarto!

Link: No tienes ropa mía aquí?- dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama

Zelda: Ahora que lo dices, creo que si…- respondió la hyliana buscando en los cajones del cuarto- si! Toma

Link: Gracias, y no voy a preguntar porque estaba aquí…- dijo el rubio empezando a vestirse

Zelda: Me adelantaré un poco, de acuerdo?- dijo la chica abriendo un poco la puerta

Link: Si, yo te alcanzó luego

Zelda: _"Link…"_ Pit?!- dijo la hyliana cuando el ángel pasó corriendo delante de ella-Pit, espera!

Pit: Qué? – preguntó el ángel deteniéndose

Zelda: Esta todo bien? Te sucede algo?

Pit: Estoy bien, en serio…- respondió el ángel forzando una sonrisa

Zelda: A donde ibas?

Pit: a caminar…

Zelda: Te acompaño…?

Pit: No gracias- dijo el ángel antes de salir corriendo por la puerta

Zelda:…Pit

---CcCccCcC CcCccCcC---

Pit: Porque todo es tan confuso? De verdad sentirá lo mismo?- preguntó el ángel hacia si mismo- De verdad él me amara?!

Pit: Aagh! Porque es tan difícil decirle lo que siento?!- gritó el ángel llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Eso es lo que debo hacer, pero…como? Como se lo digo!?

Pit: "_Como te lo digo, Ike? Como te digo…que te amo con todo mi corazón?"_- dijo el ángel en su mente antes de empezar a caminar de regreso

* * *

**Y aqui termina el capitulo 9!!!!!!!!! Espero les haya gustado!!!!!! **

**Creo que puse a Marth y a Pit demasiado afeminados....na! que importa! LOL**

**Bien si les gustó dejen review y si no...tambien dejen review!**


	10. No lo hagas mas dificil, Ike!

**Yay!!!!! Capitulo 10!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**La verdad este capitulo me gusto mucho y espero que a ustedes tambien!!!**

**Tal vez alla escenas algo subidas de tono pero no tanto asi que disfruten!!!!**

* * *

Pit: Porque, Ike? Porque es tan difícil decirte que…Te amo con todo mi corazón

--CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc—

Zelda: ummm- dijo la rubia con mirada preocupada

Link: Que te sucede, Zelie?- preguntó el hylian viendo a la chica

Zelda: No es nada, solo que Pit a estado actuando muy raro…

Peach: yo tambien lo eh notado, pero no quiere decir nada- dijo la princesa al otro lado de la mesa

Marth: El a estado actuando así desde que despertó, pero no se que le pasa…- dijo el peliazul estrechando la mano de Roy

Zelda: umm, y tú, Ike, no sabes que le pasa?-preguntó la hyliana haciendo que el peliazul dejara de ver por la ventana

Ike: eh? Ah! No, no se que le pasa…_"Pit, que hice para que actuaras así?" _- dijo el mercenario bajando la mirada

Peach: Ike, te sucede algo?

Ike: Estoy bien…- respondió el peliazul mirando su plato casi intacto

Pit: Ya llegue- dijo el ángel entrando por la puerta

Zelda: Pit! Estas bien, no te paso nada?- preguntó la chica acercándose al ángel

Pit: si estoy…-dijo el ángel al ver al mercenario en la mesa-…bien

Zelda: Seguro? Vamos siéntate- dijo la hyliana llevando al ángel a la mesa

Pit: Estoy bien, y ya comí, gracias…- respondió el ángel quitando a la hyliana y caminando a su habitación

Ike: Pit…umm, gracias por la comida- dijo el peliazul levantándose de la mesa y siguiendo al ángel

Peach: Ike?!- dijo la rubia levantándose

Marth: Déjalo, el sabrá que hacer- respondió el peliazul deteniendo a la chica

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

Pit: Esto es cada vez más difícil de decir!- dijo el ángel sentándose en la cama del mercenario

Ike: Pit! Estas ahí?- preguntó el peliazul tocando la puerta del dormitorio

Pit: Ah! No, Ike! No entres!- dijo el ángel parándose enfrente de la puerta

Ike: Solo quiero que me digas que te sucede!

Pit: No hay nada malo conmigo!

Ike: Pit, solo déjame entrar!

Pit: Ya te dije! Estoy bien!- dijo el ángel impidiendo la entrada al otro chico

Ike: Yo se que no estas bien!

Pit: Solo estas haciendo esto más difícil! Solo lo haces más difícil…- dijo el ángel dejando que su cuerpo callera hasta estar sentado- no lo haces nada fácil!- gritó comenzando a llorar

Ike: Pit…lo siento, pero necesito saber que tienes- dijo el mercenario con voz tranquilizadora

Pit: Pero y-ya te lo dije, estoy bien- respondió el ángel aun sentado en el suelo

Ike: Pit, yo se cuando algo te molesta! Y se que no estas bien!- dijo el peliazul tratando de abrir la puerta lentamente

Pit: Porque lo sabes?- preguntó el ángel con voz llorosa, aun cerrando la puerta

Ike. Porque _"Te amo más que a nada en el mundo"_ hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y eso me hizo conocerte más cada momento- recargándose en la puerta

Pit: E-en serio?...

Ike: si, Pit, todo lo que te digo es verdad, y quiero que sigamos siendo tan cercanos como lo somos ahora _"tal vez más" _

Pit: Y-yo tambien quiero que sigamos siendo tan cercanos como ahora…- dijo el ángel tranquilizándose un poco

Ike: Que bien, pero, por favor Pit, déjame entrar…- dijo el mercenario cerrando los ojos

Ike: _*suspiro* _Esta bien si no quieres hablar, yo solo me- dijo el peliazul antes de que el ángel abriera la puerta

Pit: Ike!-dijo el ángel lanzándose a los brazos del mercenario

Ike: E-estas bien?, sabes que me puedes decir todo

Pit: S-si, estoy bien…- mintió el chico dejando que el peliazul lo abrazara

Ike:…seguro?- preguntó el mercenario abrazando al ángel más fuerte

Pit: s-si! Estoy b-bien enserio- respondió el ángel forzando una sonrisa

Ike: umm _"Se que estas mintiendo, Pit" –_pensó el peliazul mirando tristemente al ángel y abrazándolo más fuerte

Roy: Me pregunto donde lo habré deja-!- dijo el pelirrojo dando la vuelta al pasillo y deteniéndose al ver a los otros dos chicos

Ike: ah, eh, esto NO es lo que parece!!

Pit: S-si! No es lo que parece, R-roy!!- dijo el ángel soltándose del abrazo del mercenario

Roy: C-creo que mejor me voy…

Ike: No es lo que parece, en serio!

Roy: siiii, claaaaro- dijo el pelirrojo alejándose de los otros dos

Ike: …ah-ugh?

Pit: a-ah! Lo siento!- dijo el ángel antes de entrar otra vez a la habitación

Ike: Pit!, Agh! Demonios…_"Creo que tendré que esperar un poco más para decirle…"_

Pit: _"Creo que tratar de decirle lo que siento…es realmente difícil" -_pensó el ángel sentándose en el suelo de madera de la habitación

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

Fallen: Pshyco!! Aparece en este instante!!-gritó el pelinegro con tono enojado

Pshyco: Si, Fallen- respondió el mercenario saliendo de una de las puertas del pasillo

Fallen: Ven!- ordenó el ángel con voz autoritaria

Pshyco: Agh! Sucede algo?- preguntó el mercenario cuando el otro chico lo azotó en la pared

Fallen: No estoy en el humor de discutir sobre ello…-respondió el ángel besando el cuello del otro chico- estoy en otra clase de humor

Pshyco: Creo que ya te entiendo- dijo el mercenario dejándose llevar por las manos que paseaban por debajo de su ropa

Fallen: Solo…sígueme, si?- dijo el ángel empujando al otro chico en una de las habitaciones

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

Pshyco: Y para que fue eso?- preguntó el mercenario acomodándose la ropa

Fallen: Que no puedo pasar un rato contigo, o qué?!- dijo el ángel cruzándose de brazos- además… quería relajarme un poco tambien

Pshyco: Relajarte? Para que?

Fallen: Porque, les daremos una visita a mi hermanito y a los idiotas esos tambien- respondió el ángel sonriendo despiadadamente

Pshyco: *suspiro* Y ahora que les vas a hacer?

Fallen: nada…. Solo le probare de una vez por todas quien es el más fuerte- dijo el pelinegro entrando a su propia habitación

Pshyco: ah…por qué vinimos aquí?- preguntó el mercenario cuando el ángel cerro la puerta tras el

Fallen: Porque…- respondió el ángel empujando al otro chico en la cama- necesito relajarme más

Pshyco: F-fallen…los demás p-pueden oírnos…- dijo el mercenario cuando el ángel empezó a besar su quijada

Fallen: Y? que nos oigan si quieren, todos saben que me perteneces- dijo el ángel desabrochando la túnica del otro chico

Pshyco: P-pero…e-esta bien- respondió el mercenario dejándose llevar por el calor que emitía el cuerpo del otro

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

Pit:_"Me pregunto si…podre decirle lo que siento pronto"-_ pensó el ángel antes de quedarse dormido en la cama de Ike

* * *

**Y aqui termina el capitulo 10!!!!!!!!!**

**Espero les aya gustado tanto como a mi!!!!! Y....sip! Fallen Pit es el seme!!!! ((Pshyco Ike es tan uke))**

**Solo queria ponerlos a ellos dos!!!**

**Bueno si les gusto dejen review y si no pos tambien!!!!!**


	11. Estamos solos, Roy

**Yay!! Capitulo 11!!!!!! Estoy tan feliz conmigo misma...pero estoy cansada ((hice este cap a las 12 y lo termine a la 1:30)) pero aparte de eso creo que van a estar muy complacidos(as)**

**Creanme! n____n**

**Bien sin más ni menos aqui esta el capitulo 11!!!!**

**Advertencia: Habra lemon no explicito!!! ((asi como lo ollen))**

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad....son de Nintendo**

* * *

Pshyco: Oye, Fallen? Recuerdas nuestro primer día aquí?- preguntó el mercenario viendo al ángel levantarse de la cama

Fallen: Por que lo preguntas?

Pshyco: Por nada , es solo que, me eh preguntado cual habrá sido la primera impresión de los demás al vernos…

Fallen: Uhm, yo creo que ellos desde el principio vieron que estábamos juntos…en más de un sentido- respondió el ángel haciendo que el otro chico se sonrojará

Pshyco: N-no es eso! Me refiero a que habrán pensado al ver que eras…más fuerte que ellos- dijo lentamente el mercenario bajando la mirada

Fallen: Más fuerte que ellos, tal vez solo hayan aceptado la verdad, que ellos ahora pasaron a segundo plano- respondió el chico cruzándose de brazos

Pshyco: s-si, yo pienso lo mismo…

Fallen: Vamos párate!, tenemos que ver a los demás y no quiero ver la cara de burla de ese duende sentado en mi silla!- ordeno el ángel apurando a su pareja

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

Dark: Porque tenemos que esperarlo a El?- preguntó el chico de ojos rojos con tono molesto

: El es el nuevo líder, es el más fuerte, por eso- respondió la chica tomando la mano del chico

Dark: Era mejor cuando yo estaba al mando! Todos me obedecían a MÍ!

_---FfFfFfFfF FfFfFfFfF---_

_Dark: *suspiro* Es tan bueno ser el líder, y oí que hay nuevos miembros para nuestra organización- dijo el hylian sentándose en la silla en el extremo de la mesa_

_: ah cariño, creo que nadie te lo ha dicho pero te reemplazaron por alguien más…_

_Dark: Déjate de bromas! Nadie podría ser más fuerte que yo!_

_Fallen: Eso es lo que de verdad crees?- dijo el ángel entrando por las puertas dobles seguido de Pshyco _

_Dark: Tu?! Se supone que me reemplazaron por TI?!! Deben estar bromeando- dijo el hylian señalando al otro chico_

_Fallen: De verdad quieres ver lo que puedo hacer?- preguntó el ángel haciendo aparecer su arco_

_Dark: Creo que esto acabara muy rap-!- dijo el hylian antes de que el ángel le diera una gancho al estomago_

_Fallen: Quieres probar más?!-dijo el ángel sonriendo maniáticamente, listo para atacar al otro chico sin piedad_

_Pshyco: Fallen!! Detente! Por favor…- gritó el mercenario con voz quebradiza _

_Fallen: hum! Si lo hago…dejaras de llorar?-preguntó el chico viendo al mercenario por encima del hombro_

_Pshyco: S-si! Pero por favor déjalo en paz, solo te hieres a ti mismo demostrando que eres más fuerte…- respondió el mercenario dejando que las lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas_

_Fallen: Esta bien, vámonos, pero que te quede claro quien manda ahora- dijo el ángel viendo al hylian en el suelo antes de salir de la habitación con Pshyco_

_----FfFfFfFfF FfFfFfFfF----_

: Si, pero recuerda que el te venció fácilmente antes, y no creo que quieras que la próxima vez te hiera más…- dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lado

Dark: Solo si tú lo pides…-respondió el chico acariciando la mejilla de la hyliana

: Gracias, Dark

Dark: Sabes que haría todo por ti…oh! Hablando del demonio!- dijo el hylian cuando el ángel entraba por la puerta

Shadow Peach: Para que nos llamaste, Fallen?- preguntó la chica de cabello morado sonriendo maléficamente hacia el ángel

Fallen: Para informarle que les daremos una pequeña visita al idiota de mi hermano y a los inútiles de sus compañeros- respondió el ángel colocando su barbilla en su mano

Caotic Samus: Suena divertido!

Fallen: Lo será! Créanme lo será…

----CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc----

Marth: Me recuerdas como terminamos solos en la cabaña…?- preguntó el peliazul deslizando sus brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo

Roy: No lo recuerdo muy bien, fue una idea de Peach de ir al pueblo a comer y no recuerdo que más, pero, terminamos solos- respondió el pelirrojo atrapando los labios del otro chico

Marth: R-roy, q-quieres "hacerlo"…?- preguntó el peliazul viendo directamente a los ojos del pelirrojo

Roy: Y-yo, solo si tu q-quieres, Marth…- respondió el chico sonrojándose un poco

Marth: a-ah, yo, yo s-si…si quiero "hacerlo"

Roy: E-en serio?!

Marth: S-si! De verdad!- dijo el peliazul sonriendo tímidamente

Roy: Entonces yo tambien quiero "hacerlo" c-contigo, Marth- dijo el pelirrojo atrapando los labios del peliazul más apasionadamente y buscando la forma de deshacerse de la camisa del chico

Marth: R-roy! Ah-aah!!- gritó el peliazul cuando el pelirrojo paso a marcar su cuello

Roy: Quieres que me detenga, Marth?- preguntó el chico separándose un poco del peliazul

Marth: N-no! Quiero que sigas así!- respondió el peliazul deshaciéndose de la camisa del pelirrojo

----CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc----

Marth: R-roy, tal vez deberíamos parar aquí por hoy…- dijo el peliazul con los ojos entrecerrados

Roy: De verdad piensas eso, Marth?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirando al peliazul a los ojos

Marth: N-no, no, quiero seguir!- gimió el chico casi llegando a su límite

Roy: Vamos Marth, solo un poco más! Solo un poco más!

Marth: a-ah! R-roy!! A-ah! R-ROYYY!!!!- gritó el peliazul llegando a su limite y dejando caer su cuerpo en el suelo

Roy: L-lo hiciste muy bien, Marth…- dijo el pelirrojo recostándose al lado del peliazul

Marth: Tú tampoco estuviste m-mal, Roy- respondió el peliazul con voz cansada

Roy: Sabes deberíamos vestirnos, los demás pueden llegar en cualquier momento

Marth: lo se- respondió el chico alcanzando su ropa desde diferentes lugares de la sala

Roy: vamos, párate- dijo el pelirrojo terminado de vestirse y poniéndose de pie

Marth: *yawn* Creo que dormiré un rato, no vienes?- preguntó el peliazul sonriendo cansadamente

Roy: Creo que yo tambien necesito dormir un poco…- dijo el pelirrojo siguiendo al peliazul a la habitación

Marth: "Hacerlo" de verdad cansa mucho…- dijo el peliazul recostándose en la cama del pelirrojo-…pero valió el cansancio

Roy: Si lo valió, valió todo el esfuerzo…

Marth: Roy…?- susurró el peliazul cuando el pelirrojo se acostó junto a el

Roy: Si, Marth?- respondió el chico con los ojos casi cerrados

Marth:…Te amo

Roy: Yo tambien te amo, Marth…- dijo el pelirrojo abrazando al peliazul y dejando que el sueño se lo llevara

Marth:_"Es bueno saber eso"_-pensó el peliazul antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos del otro chico

* * *

**Bueno aqui termina el capitulo 11!!!!! Espero que les alla gustado!!**

**Bueno con respecto a lo de Marth y Roy....eso es lo más lemon que puedo escribir ((por ahora)) pero yo creo que esta bien, no?**

**Y si Fallen Pit esta algo maniatico pero Pshyco Ike lo puede controlar ((llorando pero puede))**

**Bien si les gustó dejen review y si no...tambien!!**


End file.
